


Storyline-Reborn

by Mr_Amazing95



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Amazing95/pseuds/Mr_Amazing95
Summary: This is a Original story that I have been wanting to write for awhile. I want to hopefully complete it one day and I'm posting what I have so far to see if people might enjoy it. While reading it I understand that I have yet to put last names and the proper way of addressing people in Japanese culture since I don't know how to properly do that yet. I would love to have some feed back from people such as how the flow of the story is going, does it make sense, spelling, grammar, etc. This is still a work in progress. There is so much that I still want to write and have only barley scratched the surface.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Storyline-Reborn

Part 1-A story

Two figures are seen laying on the ground. Debris of concrete scattered around the area flames looming a glow into the night sky. They both stare into the stars. One of the figures talks to the other.

“Hey.”

The other figure responds in a tired voice.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Don’t you get bored?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like don’t you get tired of doing the same thing?”

“Not really, actually I’m hoping they will make it this time?”

“You really think she can help them pass?”

“I sure hope so since we gave her a little boost this time.”

“This will be their last chance to succeed after that we have move on.”

“I know, plus third times the charm, right? All we can do now is just wait and see.”

A boy is seen waking up in a cold sweat. He looks around his dark room frantically wondering where he is at. His mind goes to a calm recognizing that he is back to reality. Seeing that he had just woken up 30 minutes before seven he decides to start his day. He goes through his daily routine of making the bed, showering, and cooking breakfast for two. His older sister wakes up an hour later yawning to see his younger brother doing the usual. Her attire was worn of a white tank top and grey pajama bottoms. She stood at 5’7 only being an inch shorter than her brother yet 11 years older. Her hair was long and gold yet messy from waking up. Her eyes were brown the same color as her brothers. She seems him in the living room eating breakfast and seeing an open spot on the table with food for her.

“You're up early today Toby got any special plans for today?”

“No, I just happened to wake up earlier because I had a nightmare so decided to just start the day.”

“Really? Was it that bad that you didn’t want to go back to sleep?”

“No, I just happened to wake up before the alarm so why not right.”

“Alright, more power to you.”

“Hey sis, don’t you have work in like an hour because you woke up pretty late”

“Na, I go in a little later since I got the night rounds this month.”

She approaches Toby hugging him tightly in a loving and childish way.

“I’m so happy that I have such cute responsible brother like you to take care of me!!!”

“Stop treating me like a kid!!! Someone has to act like the adult in this house.”

“Aww I’m sorry I just love seeing you worrying about me is all.”

“Well, anyways I have to catch to train I’m not trying to be late for class.”

Toby grabs his stuff and heads out the door. His sister walks outside to see him off.

“Have a Good Day Toby”

“Yeah you too Seras”

He heads towards the train station hoping that there will be some available seats for him on the ride to school. As he waits a mob of people start coming up waiting for the train as it’s normally rush hour during this time. Toby sees a familiar face within the crowd of people, his friend Tanjiro. He stands at 5’11 with a slender yet athletic build with a lady killer face to match it. His hair was fire red it seemed messy yet that was its natural state. He wore their school uniform a formal white long sleeve top loose red tie around his neck with black shoes and pants to match. His uniform looked as if it just came from the laundry. Toby wore similar attire but with a more well-groomed appearance to it.

“Hey Tanjiro, what’s up”

He sees Toby and walks over with a tired joyous expression in his eyes. They dap each other up making a snapping sound as their hands met one another.

“Toby I can never get tired of that you’re the only guy I know who does that”

“Have you tried doing that with other people?”

“You know I can’t do that with others.”

“Well I guess you just need to be friends with more foreigners I guess hahaha”

“Yeah, but your Japanese.”

“I’m only half, plus I spent most of my life in the states”

Tanjiro being my first friend in Japan, since my sister and I had to move to here four years ago for personal reasons. He’s a good dude a real ride or die type of guy.

“Hey Toby, you should really come and practice Sojutsu with me sometime”

“That’s kind of random what makes you want me to play with a spear?”

“Well it’s not playing it’s a martial art and you know it good exercise and...”

“No no no I’m good and I’m healthy okay I passed last year Physical fitness test.”

“Plus, my last checkup they said I was fine”

“Alright Toby if you say so, plus I’m sure if you played more sports you could probably get a girl to confess to you.”

“Okay first off the only reason you get so many love letters is cause you're the captain of the Sojutsu club.”

“Second your handsome okay, plus I’m busy you know.”

“It was just a suggestion man don’t sweat it, but the door will always be open”

“Speaking of doors opening the trains here let's see if we can get a seat”

The two students managed to rush inside as the mob of people flood into the train. The train is packed so close to each other as if it were a can of sardines. The students stayed on for only a few stops before getting off. The station they got off on was perfect for them since it was a straight shot to school only 3 blocks away. As the two friends walked to school, they could see many of their other classmates walking in the same direction as them. While walking Tanjiro lightly elbows Toby to grab his attention.

“Hey Toby look.”

He points a group of girls a few feet in front of them. A huddle of girls are walking and talking to one another. He sees a blue haired girl with long lush hair that’s stands out from the rest. Her appearance was attractive and gave an aura of grace and nobility. Her bosoms were voluptuous complementing her overall figure. Her uniform was that of a white long sleeve sailor uniform with a red bow wearing a blue skirt which was long enough to be decent yet short enough to be interesting.

“Yeah I see that, that’s Hitomi right”

“Yeah that’s the hottest girl in school, you should talk to her.”

“What, why are you on this again I told you I’m busy.”

“Aww come on man so are you saying if she confessed to you, you would say no.”

“I wouldn’t say no, I mean like what would make you think she would do that.”

“To be honest she probably wouldn’t I’m *Yawn*”

“Ow thanks man for lowering my self-esteem, just want I need in the morning.”

“Hey hold on now you didn’t let me finish, *Yawn* I’m saying that she wouldn’t cause she doesn't seem the type to do love letters.”

“What makes you so sure she wouldn’t ever do that.”

*Yawn*“Well I do have a bit of experience when it comes to girls so.”

“Getting love letters doesn't make you an expert their Dr. Love”

“Well I’m just saying, plus she has rejected love letters in the past, you’ve seen it.”

“That is true, but whatever man if I were to get her or any girl at that it will be on my own terms.”

“Alright man” *Yawn*

“Hey Tanjiro, you get enough sleep last night? You’ve been yawning a lot”

*Yawn* “Not really, I woke up real early today I had the worst nightmare.”

“Really what was it about?”

“Well I was in some dark place then I found a huge burger where I started to choke on as I was eating it. I woke up to find I was eating my pillow.”

“Oh”

“What about you? What was your nightmare about?”

“Well I think I had a nightmare since I woke up sweating?”

“You think you had a nightmare?”

“I mean like I woke up sweating and I was scared for some reason. It was like I woke up somewhere else like I’m not supposed to be here”

“Uh, that’s weird man.”

“Really that’s weird? When you almost tried to eat your pillow.”

“Okay I’m sure that happens to everyone at some point in their life where they confuse pillows with burgers.”

“Mhmm, okay anyways were almost here.”

As they pass through the gate and enter into the school grounds, they see the name of their school Monogatari Academy. One of the few schools in Japan that has a multicultural staff and alumni that help students and teachers succeed in Japaneses society. As the two enter the building they part ways going into their respective classes. Toby heads to his classroom 4-2, while entering he sees his classmates talking with each other filled with Japanese and a handful of foreigners. He sees Hitomi in the back of the room preparing for class. He waves at her saying “Good morning”, but the sound of the chatter with the students roars over his words not being able to convey his message. She doesn't seem to notice him while being too preoccupied with her preparations. He sits down in the first row of seats and does the same. The first mourning bell rings alerting the students that class has begun. Throughout the mourning Toby is normally very diligent in his note taking making sure to grasp everything said by the sensei. He had a very hard time concentrating on his work. His mind kept wandering back to that ruined place. The mourning classes end and enters into lunch, he sits at his desk taking out a bento that he had prepared last night. As he eats keeps replaying the nightmare over and over in his mind. He becomes oblivious to his surrounds till someone approaches him to try and get his attention. Startled he jumps a bit coming back into focus when someone hard started to shake him. He stares at the person being one of his classmates.

“Hey you okay?”

As he stared, he saw a short blonde hair girl approximately 5’5 slender build wearing the same attire as his other fellow female classmates. She had a unique attractiveness to her, yet her confused and defensive demeanor on her face gave a different expression towards him.

“Hey hello can you hear me?”

“Yeah sorry I kind of got lost in thought.”

“Alright cause it seemed like you were too lost in thought like 10 minutes’ worth.”

“You looked like a statue during that time.”

“Really? Well thanks I guess.”

“Sure, no problem, why are you eating by yourself? Why don’t you go eat with your friend Tanjiro.”

“How did you know I was friends with Tanjiro?”

“He told me, I just happened to see him after school since kick-boxing and Sojutsu are in the same building.” 

“Alright then so much for formalities.”

“Yeah no sorry hahaha, I’m Kurono.”

“I’m Toby, but you already knew that so nice meeting you.”

“So, where did you get that bento?”

“I made it”

“Really WOW, that looks good can I have one bite?”

“Woah woah woah hold up, what? I just met you and your trying to get at my food?”

“Aw come on please, I just want to try it looks so good.”

“No”

“Come on, how many cute girls have gone up to you and asked for your cooking?”

Toby grabs his bento and holds it low to his side. She stretches over trying to reach it think it's some playful game. As she is reaching forward at Toby, he happens to get a glimpse of her bosoms though her collar. He flusters for a bit then sees a platinum necklace dangling between them with a strange thing on it that seemed to resemble that of an animal tooth. She notices and stops what she is doing, embarrassed to what she did. She stands up straight face blushed and shouts.

“You pervert!!!”

*Slap*

“All I wanted was to try your food!”

She storms out of the classroom Toby and the few students that stayed to eat in class were left in disbelief.

“What the fu...”

Tanjiro opens the door in Toby’s class so hard interrupting any conversations that were made during that instant.

“Hey Toby, what up man” *Dap*

“Hey Tanjiro, what’s up, you normally don’t come to my class during lunch.”

“Yeah I know, but I just happen to be free since I don’t have any extra work to do yet for class hahaha.”

“More like work that you failed to do”

“Hahaha...you know what I mean, anyways I just saw a…”

“Kurono? Yeah she was just here tried getting at my food just a few minutes ago and I just happen to see down here chest soo..”

“What?!?! Nice what were they like?”

“Well I only got a glimpse of them before getting five fingers to the face.”

“Hey man that’s more than me I’ll tell you that.”

“What are you talking about you’re the lady killer”

“Yeah I know, but I’ve mostly turned down girls I’ve never been on a date with any of them.”

“Yo you have been dogging me on getting a girl and yet you haven’t ever gone on a date before”

“Yeah, so?”

“SO, WHAT?”

“It’s funny, besides didn’t you just get a glimpse at real boob?”

“Maybe you should be the lady killer hahaha.”

“Well if it cost me getting hit in the face for that I’m good.”

“Hahaha, anyways have you been seeing the news?”

“No why did someone die?”

“No, actually is good weird news”

“Good weird news?”

“Yeah like there have been a lot of repairs happening all over Kanto.”

“Yeah that’s called construction.”

“No no no, hear me out there have been repairs for like everything, buildings, stores, and even cars.”

“Cars?”

“Yeah, there have been sightings where people are finding their busted-up cars turn into a brane new one overnight.”

“There have been houses that were old and abandoned ready to demolition only to find the next morning looking new.”

“Are you sure this isn’t a prank?”

“A prank? This must be one hell of a prank if they are fixing everything in Kanto Area.”

“Yeah, but that does sound really weird that building are getting fixed overnight.”

“Toby, get this that's not the only thing they have seen, there have been shadowy figures flying through the sky.”

“Like aliens?”

“No not like aliens, well I don’t know, it was more like they were jumping than flying.”

“But even than what animal or thing could do that?”

“I don’t know, here let me pull up a video” *Shows video*

“See look their jumping or something.”

“Is there another video like that?”

“Well no just the one.”

“That's probably fake then, anyone can easily edit videos to make it seems like there is something there.”

“Plus, it was dark the mind is powerful imagination.”

“Wow you really sure know how to ruin the fun.”

“What I’m being realistic, but that strange event where stuff is getting fixed, I don’t know what that is but that sounds pretty good.”

“Yeah I guess, hey maybe that same thing could happen to the dojo since it is kinda getting old.”

“There you go, just pray to the construction gods to fix your dojo.”

“Yeah, anyways lunch is almost over I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright see yeah man” *dap*

The lunch bell had rung causing all the students to go back to their classrooms. Toby sees his classmates rushed back into their seats. He sees Kurono walking in, they both lock eyes with one another for a split second before the embarrassment that had happened to flush back into her mind looking downwards and rushing to her seat. Toby ignores it and prepares for the rest of the classes. Soon the final bell rang for school alerting the students that classes have ended for today. As Toby is putting his books away the image of the shadowy figure pops up back into his mind and the video that his friend had shown him. He thinks to himself that maybe she should just get some rest and that those two things have nothing in common. He walks out of class with bag in hand and heads towards Tanjiro’s club dojo. He walks inside the building and head to the dojo area of the building to see if he is there. He sees Tanjiro and the other club members getting ready for practice. Tanjiro notices Toby and approaches him.

“Hey Toby so you decided to finally join us?”

“No, I just wanted to say that I’m heading home early so we won’t be walking back together.”

“Really, you are walking home with that Kurono girl?”

“What, no I just feel really tired today is all.”

“Hahaha, alright then get home safe I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” *dap*

As Toby walks out the building, he notices the boxing gym area. He looks inside and notices Kurono practicing her jabs and kick on the sandbag. Her jabs seem to be as quick as lightning while her kicks shook the bag as if it were filled with air. She looked completely different from what she wears in class. Her attire was that of a black sports bra and short yoga pants. Her physique seemed that of a professional fighter that you would see on Television. While her chest was that of average size while her hips were that of voluptuous size. He became allured to her appearance but would soon remember the sting that was felt across his face. He continues walking pass boxing gym, putting on his outdoor shoes and walking towards the exit of the school. While walking towards the train station he notices a female classmate of his heading to the same station as him. He notices her stop at a red cross walk waiting for the signal to turn green. He manages to catch up to her waiting for the light to turn green. He notices that the girl is Hitomi from his class and tries to start a conversation with her.

“Hey um you’re from my class, right?

“Oh, hi sorry we go to the same school I know that because of the uniform.”

“No yeah sorry 4-2 I sit in the front of the class.”

“Oh yeah that’s right your friends with the captain of the Sojutsu club!!”

“Yeah that’s my best friend.”

“Really that’s nice he’s really talented I’ve only seen a couple of times in the tournaments at school.”

“Really you’ve seen him do that?”

“Well yeah I’m part of the student board that helps organizes events held at school, and I make sure everything runs smoothly.”

As he looked at her, her smile glowed like that of a caring mother and her eyes were full of joy. Her height being 2 inches taller than the boy complimented her warm appearance. Toby felt the growing nervousness build up inside him trying not to look like a fool in front of this beauty. The light turns green and they proceed to the train station. They walk upstairs and wait for the train to arrive.

“Ooh really nice, so you take this train too?”

“Yeah, I do, I only live 2 stops away so it’s not too bad, what about you?”

“Oh yeah I live about 3 stops away, Tanjiro and I usually walk to and from school together.”

“Aww that so sweet it must be nice having a friend like that.”

“What about you, I saw you this morning with a crowd of girls following you?”

The girls smile seemed to frown a bit when asked that question.

“Well yeah they follow me and are usually very nice to me.”

“But I wouldn't say I’m very close to them, let's leave it at that.”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to upset you I just thought.”

“No, it’s fine hahaha don’t worry about it.”

The train arrives and they both board the train. They see two open spots and sit next to each other continuing their conversation.

“Hey, you seem to have an accent.”

“What, I do?”

“Yeah, your Japanese seems to sound a bit odd, are you a foreigner?”

“Yeah I am, I never knew I had an accent.”

“WOW that’s so cool I would have never thought.”

“Where are you from anyways if you don’t mind?”

“I was born in the states but would later move here about four years ago.”

“Awesome so do you know how to speak English?”

“I do.”

“Wow, maybe you can help me practice English sometime.”

“Yeah sure I wouldn’t mind.”

“ _Tank-q_ ”

“ _It’s th-ank-you_.”

“Ah okay _tha-nk-q_ ”

“Close enough hahaha.”

“Hahaha I’ll try.”

The train stops opening its doors.

“Looks like this is my stop, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, _Have a goodnight_.”

“Oohh _tha-nk-q_.”

They both wavy each other goodbye Toby seeing off that smiling face of hers hoping to see it tomorrow. Toby had the biggest smile on his face being able to have a full conversation with that beauty and not having an awkward moment during their interaction. His heart was in a flutter and his mind would wonder imagining his future encounters with her. He would dose of think about the girl like any other health 16-year-old boy his age. He got off at his stop and started to walk home down his route. He ended up walk pass an old playground that looked jagged and old. Shifting his mind on wondering if any kids actually play on it. It looked like a huge child hazzard since some of the rides have rust on them that could easily cut someone. While walking, the sun was setting and the streetlights started to pop on. By the time he got home the sun was completely gone letting stars fill the sky and a full moon glooming over the night sky. He walks inside his house seeing all the lights out, remembering that his sister had told him she would work tonight. He throws his belongings on the couch in the living room than walks to kitchen to making dinner. He smells the aroma of the food his is making cause his stomach to rumble eager to be filled. He takes out his portion for dinner and packs his lunch then saves the rest for his sister for when she gets back. Finishing his dinner, he washes the plates than head to take a warm shower before heading to his room. While taking a shower he couldn’t help but wonder about the shadowy figures he saw in his nightmare and the video he saw. He thinks to himself that hopefully he won't have a nightmare tonight. He dries himself off grabs his stuff from the living room and heads upstairs. He opens his door turns on the lights and sees his bed horizontal to the window in front of him and his desk to the left side of the room next to his closet. He closes the door behind him looking at himself in the mirror hanging on his back door. He notices something on his desk, a white envelope. He grabs the envelope to look at it and sees that it’s blank being addressed to no one. He wonders if it was sent in the mail by someone and his sister put it in his room. That would be impossible he that since it was completely blank and if it was a present his sister wouldn’t be the type to give present without personally giving it to them let alone her brother. While holding it he feels that it is heavy. He shakes it around and hears something inside of it like jewelry. He opens the envelope and see 3 pieces of jewelry inside and a letter. He drops it all on his desk and sees a fold up letter, a ring, a bracelet, and a necklace. They all had a platinum color and had a symbol on them. The necklace had what looked like a droplet hanging on it, the ring seemed to have some strange emblem that resembled a weapon, and the bracelet had what looked like a tiny handgun hanging off it. By looking at that his thoughts most likely thought that his sister must have given him this since she really loves firearms. As he looked, he decides to put some of the jewelry away since he is not a fan of it. He decides to just wear the necklace and put the other two in the desk drawer since he could only wonder what his sister spent on to give him this. All that was left was the letter, he folds it open only to see it being mostly blank and having a few words on it. He looks at it in confusion and wondering why his sister wrote this since it was in English. He reads the words out loud to himself.

“ _Find them to be reborn_.”

Part-2 The long Night

As he read those words the necklace around his neck started to shake glowing a huge bright light from the emblem hanging off of it. Confused and shock to what is happening Toby covers his eyes instinctively to avoid the illuminating light from his necklace. Like a flash the light is gone, Toby opens his eyes wondering what had happened to him and why the necklace was doing that. He grabs at where the necklace is to find that it had disappeared. He then notices that he is wearing an open hooded black leather coat with a black shirt underneath. His pants felt smooth and flexible and he wore boots that had a military style to it matching the same color as his whole attire. He looks in the mirror and seeing that his physique had changed. His height had grown few more inches 7 or 8 around that range. He sees that his face seems to look more mature probably being in the twenties. His arms and legs felt stiff feeling that they had grown in muscle and size. The sensation of his muscles felt as if it were made of steel. He falls on his back, not knowing what is going on, he believes that what is happening to him must be a dream. He stands backup feeling the movement of his body and have a huge surge of power envelope him like a blanket. He squeezes his hands feels strong like he could conquer the world. He looks at his window being able to perfectly see and hear a conversation being had at his local convenience store when it is 8 blocks away from his home. He is surprised yet excited on what he had just witnessed. He reassures himself that this is just a dream and in a dream anything is possible. He sees that if this is just a dream he might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Toby opens his window and jumps outside landing on his feet. The drop was only 14 feet height, but it felt like landing on soft marshmallow. His body felt light, his legs felt like they could out run a train, his hands felt like they could crush stone. He looks at the direction where the convenience store is located and tries to get there as fast as possible. He crouches down and jumps upwards with all his might he went soaring into the sky like a jet plane touching the clouds. He soared in the sky for a few seconds before gravity took him. He had no idea that he was able to jump to this altitude, having no clue how to brace himself. He waves his arms and legs uncontrollably not know what to do he yells at the top of his lungs.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!”

He sees that he is about to make impact with the ground 3...2...1...BAM. He hits the ground face first into the grass and starts to slide a few feet from where he had landed. The wind had left his body and the pain of falling had grown all over him. He was not able to scream but mustered up one low pitch word.

“ooww...”

Not understand how or why he felt this pain since this was all a dream. He found it strange that this dream was so realistic. The main pain came and left like wind. He got back on his feet, finding that he had fallen in someone’s yard. He looks at the house of the yard and sees a kid looking out the window at him with a shocked expression on his face. Toby smiles in an embarrassed look waving at the kid and they wave back. He looks back at the direction where the convenience store is at and says to himself.

“Alright let's try this again.”

He focuses and looks at the nearby house jumping with less force than before. While jumping he had focused on landing on his feet and successfully landed on the roof of the house. Determined with his success he continues to do the same pattern jumping from house to house. The wind hitting his face felt liberating, his worries seemed to have all washed away while soaring through the night sky. He finally lands near the store tumbling for a bit before walking inside. As he walks inside, he sees the cashier stare at him in a strange way. Toby ignores it and grabs a basket filling it up with many of his favorite snacks. He tries to go out the door before the cashier stops him.

“HEY! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THOSE!”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t know my bad hahaha.”

“Sure...”

The cashier goes and rings up all his snacks up.

“Hey, isn’t it a little too early to be cosplaying especially at night?”

“What you don’t like it?”

“It just seems odd that a guy your age is wearing that especially at this time of the night. You look like one of those bikers you see in American movies.”

“I was kind of going for the biker look so thanks hahaha.”

“Yeah no problem, that will be 3000 yen.”

Toby waves his hand in a slow way in front of the cashier saying to him.

“You will give me these snacks for free....”

A puzzled look on the cashier’s face thinking that he was joking.

“What no what are you doing.”

“Oh um, you will give me these snacks for free...”

He grows a bit agitated from the response given to him.

“If you can’t pay, I’ll call the police.”

“No wait okay I’m sorry look I’ll pay.”

Toby starts to look at his hand focusing to image a 5000-yen bill in his hand. He focuses ferociously with all his might his face turning red and slowly losing his breath. The cashier growing in agitation questions Toby again.

“Okay, what are you doing now.”

“*pah* I don’t know, I thought I could imagine the money appear in my hand.”

“What this again, I’m calling the police you bum.”

The cashier grabs the phone ready to dial the number.

“NO NO NO wait okay I’ll just pay with my wallet okay I’m sorry.”

“Okay good.”

Toby feels for his pockets then starts to nervously pat himself down. The cashiers face starts to frown in annoyance and anger.

“Umm... I kinda might have left my wallet at home…”

“Okay you have 5 minutes to leave my store before I call the police.”

“Look I’m sorry I didn’t mean to ruin your-”

“FOUR!”

“Okay I’m going!”

Toby rushes out of the store embarrassed and confused as to what had just happened. He sees that this dream should have allowed him to get the snacks from the store. Disappointed and annoyed he starts to walk back to his house taking the long way around towards the playground. He begins to mutter to himself about what he is experiencing.

“This sucks like what the hell why couldn’t I make the yen appear and the falling what was that??”

“This is the shittyist dream ever. Falling 100 feet in the air painfully landing just to make a fool out of myself seconds later to some random cashier guy.”

As he continued to mutter to himself out in the distance on top of the train station two shadowy figures stand on top appearing to observe him. Toby unaware of being watched continues his rant and starts to walk pass the playground. As he kept walking, he stops suddenly feeling that he had hit a wall. Looking forward he had seen nothing just the street he was walking on. He puts his hands forward and feels as if there is a wall blocking his path. He looks around sees that the air had seemed to change into a tinted greenish color. He walks back towards the train station but can’t seem to move past the entrance of the playground. Toby tries jumping like he did last time but falls hitting the invisible wall. He is confused and scared of what is going on to him and how to get out. He reassures himself that this is a dream and that he just needs to wake up. He tries to focus on waking up, but nothing happened. He tries other ways such as slapping himself to maybe get a jolt of getting out, but nothing happens. Focusing on trying to get out, he hears a bubbling sound coming from behind him seeing small pools of green sludge forming. He starts to see something forming and coming out of those pools. Strange humanoid things come out reptilian in nature seeing that it had scales all over and tale to match. He examines them more seeing that its eyes looked like staring into an abyss, its head resembled that of a mole, and a mouth as wide enough to eat a person whole. It stood on two feet standing at 7 feet tall arms slender yet firm dangling arms with claws at the end that could easily cut a man in half. Their upper torso and legs would put bodybuilders to shame. All pools stopped bubbling and disappearing from the ground leaving seven of these things behind. Toby stood there in disbelief staring at these strange creatures not moving a muscle. Seeing this he absolutely knew that his dream would soon turn into a nightmare.

Part-3 Unexpected Allies

Toby continues to stare at the creatures too frightened to move. He feared that if he acted, they would hurt him or worse. He had to think of something, he thought of maybe running away from them but where since he was blocked by an invisible wall. He thought if maybe he could sneak by them and hide inside one of the rides on the playground they would go away, but it would be impossible since they already see him. He thinks to himself as to way these creatures haven’t moved yet, maybe they were friendly. Something that intimidating could hardly be friendly. Maybe these were the aliens that Tanjiro was talking about, that would mean they could jump the same height as him probably more with all the muscle they have. Toby tried something, he waved his hands in the air in a friendly manner to get their attention, no response. He tries something else.

“Hi-”

Toby catches himself seeing that the creatures had elicited a reaction to his response. Simultaneously they raised their arms and leaned their legs back as if they were about to attack. They had become flexed, being able to see the veins and muscles in their arms and legs. Toby shocked even more on how much immense strength they seem to have. One of these things could easily rip a car in half like paper Toby thought to himself. One of the creatures started to slowly move towards his position. Their feet resembling that of an ape would grip the ground cracking it under its feet with each step. It seemed to walk towards Toby like a machine as if it locked on to its target. It was very careful in its movement as to not lose balance and direction. The other creatures just waited as they knew that one of them was heading towards the direction of the sound. Toby becoming even more nervous as he sees this behemoth walk towards him. He needs to think fast his mind starts to run a mile a minute trying to think of something to do. He Stop and realizes that these creatures might be blind, so they react to sound. He tries to look around not moving his feet and making as little movement as possible. He notices a rock about a foot away from him. He slows crouches down not to alert the creature even more and carefully picks up the rock. Once he grabs the rock, he grips it in his right hand. With all his strength he grips the rock ready to throw it but starts to hear the rock crack. He gripped it to strong and needs to throw it now or else it will fall into pieces. He tries to aim at the back of the concrete wall surrounding the playground, but miserably fails at throwing it hitting the iron jungle gym creating a loud thud sound that echoed through the sky and into his very core. The creature that was moving stops for a second then like a flash three of the other creatures’ ram into the jungle gym like a flash creating a dust surrounding them as they tore the piece of iron apart. The creatures would soon stop moving after their mini rampage and the first creature would continue marching forward towards him. Toby filled with dread seeing what those things had done to a hunk of metal and turned into scrap could only imagine what they would do to flesh and bone. His eyes fill with fear, yet his mouth turns into a grinning smile. Trying to hold back his laughter of his impending doom to not instigate more those creatures. In his mind he had accepted his fate that hopefully we will wake back up from this horrible nightmare in his warm bed. Throughout history animals have survived not through just reproduction, but their instincts. Those instincts are what tell animals if they are in danger. Humans have that exact same instinct in their bodies allowing them to survive. They experience the flight or fight response allowing humans to run away from danger or confront whatever is creating that danger. As the creature approaches 3 meters from him Toby felt a surge of energy overflow in his body. His mind may have given up, but his body didn’t give up every cell in his body was screaming to survive. Without thinking Toby lunged at the creatures stepping down on his head with all his might. He uses it like a trampoline flying into the sky. Toby wondered how he got into the air looking bellow him seeing one of the creatures screaming an unnatural monstrous sound as if it were in pain. The other creatures followed through creating the same sound in unison. As he falls, he sees two of the creatures opening their mouths showing jagged teeth circling around with multiple layers. Like a snake their tongues come flying out into the air at him. One of them misses him and the other manages to grab his arm. The tongue wraps around his arm he tries to twist it off, but like hooks it pierces right through the leather digging into his skin and latching on. The creature that he kicked charges him with the speed of lightning, Toby manages to see it putting his arms up. The creature slashes at him cutting a deep wound in his left arm and cutting the other creatures tongue off. The creature that had held him whales that monstrous sound in pain to what had happened to it. Blood comes gushing out like a water hose as its tongue get rejected into its mouth. The force of the slash pushes Toby backwards hitting his back on the middle railings of the merry go round. Another creature tries to jump on top of him, but while leaning on the railing he kicks it over him falling forwards. Toby in pain and confusion has no idea what is happening. Two of the other creatures hastily grab the merry go round from under flipping it over. Toby losing a bit of feeling in his left arm uses his right one that still has a piece of the tongue wrapped around it grabbing on to the merry go around with his dear life. It flips over multiple times before stopping and hitting the wall that surrounds this place bursting right through the concrete. He lays under the wreckage feeling the blunt damage he had taken while riding that deathtrap and losing blood in both arms. He tries to crawl out of it because he knows he needs to move as he looks up, he sees three massive claw closing into his face. Time seemed to have slowed for him able to see every detail on the claws all the way down to the pores. It had slowed down so much for him that it felt like hours-years just seeing these things get closer and closer to his eyes. Without blinking he saw the claws stop and slowly moved backwards. Time had resumed for him seeing the monsters flying backwards as if a heavy wind had blown them back. He saw someone standing in front of him wearing what seemed to be long stockings and a short black skirt to match. They wore a similar pair of boots as the ones he had. The person had a short jacket that seemed tight yet flexible. They had a slender build with a firm yet supple legs and hips. Their hair shined gold in this green gloom environment. A familiar voice came from that person, a woman. She opened her palm to him while still facing those creatures. Toby wanted to say the person's name before getting interrupted by them.

“Kurono...”

“Get the fuck up.”

After hearing those words bewildered couldn’t possibly believe that it was her. He grabs her hand and gets pulled out instantly standing on his feet. A noise was made behind him like something land on top of the wreckage. He saw a man with short brown hair, a dark tan foreigner, wearing glasses that glimmered through the night sky. He wore a long open dark blue jacket with a purple interior similar in length as his own. He wore a necklace around his neck long in length with a Christian cross at the end of it. He had an appearance like that of priest but loomed an aura of disgust and focus. To his side he carried a sword like that of knights of old, it was long in length positioned in a way where it could easily be pulled out by its wielder. Toby looks back to the creatures looking dazed at what had happened to them. The woman in front of him says something in a determined voice.

“You ready?”

Toby stares at her shocked to what she had said thinking she could easily beat let alone kill those behemoths. If it really is Kurono there really is no way in hell she could stop let alone kill those creatures. Even so what could have pushed those creatures back simultaneously. Maybe she had hidden weapon or maybe it was man behind him that did it. Those creatures are now focused and fully aware of their presence. He sees that maybe he can take the same way they got into this prison to get out. He thinks to himself he just can’t leave these people to their deaths, especially if it’s Kurono. Looking back at the man Toby sees him positioning himself taking out his sword in a low stance ready for an enemy attack. The sword looked like nothing he had ever seen before; it irritated a kind of holiness to it. With that stance he seemed to have acknowledgement the statement said to him. He looks back at the women seeing yellow hair start to grow on her arms and hands. They increase in length and mass reaching to her elbows. Her hands started to transform into something that resembled that of a wild beast nails growing into claws her arms and face growing a gold fur. Her jaw cracking and growing a few inches in length. This woman's appearance changed drastically into a halfway metamorphosis of a wild beast resembling that from folklore. Stunned to what was happening around him, he tries to rationalize the situation. He tries to wrap his head around the idea that this might still be a dream seeing as his two rescuers seemed mad and both inhuman. As he looked the creatures, he started to hear that familiar bubbling sound that the pools had made earlier. He looks down and sees a green pool of slug form around him. A second later he sees the women fling him to the side as she shouts.

“Watch out!”

One of the creatures emerges from where he was standing. The woman gets hit by the creature as it emerges sending her sliding backwards as she kept her guard up. The priest swings his sword downwards stabbing the creature through its mouth. The creature then tries grabbing the man. It misses as the man pushes off of it with sword in hand. Toby sees two of the other creatures charging the women. As he tries to warn her.

“To your lef-!”

One of creatures grabs a hold of his neck with their tongue strangling him preventing him from finishing his sentence. The women noticing Toby’s reaction and notices the two creatures charging her. She manages to jump over one of them and digs her massive claws into the back of the other grabbing the creature like a bowling ball before swinging it into the other. The first creatures fall forward as the second one hits his back sending them crashing into the concrete wall. While this is happening the creature that had gotten stabbed by the man screeches the monstrous sound alerting the other three to attack. Two of the creatures’ lunge at the man claws at the ready while the other one aims for Toby as he is being strangled. The man jumps over the creatures as they lunge at him evading their attack with ease. Toby sees the creature charging at him, his mind is racing and need to think of something quick. He instead tries to let his instincts do the work like last time. He choices to stop struggling and lets the tongue pull him, evading the charge from the other while sending him flying forward into the direction of the creature strangling him. Toby starts to lose more blood as he is being flung in the air smacking back down to the ground. He begins to be pulled backwards on his back. The creature noticing it had missed braces itself on all fours running back lock back on to Toby like a bloodhound smelling a wounded animal. Toby pulls himself forward running at the creature as if to throw himself into its mouth. He instead slides under the creature’s legs pulling its head downwards, the other at full speed collides with it causing them to crash into one another. Toby sees pieces of the metal jungle gym; he grabs one of the broken bars and starts to stab the creatures tongue breaking free from it. He noticed that when he stopped resisting the pull the tongue loosened its grip for second. He tries pushing inward the tongue into his neck causing it to slide right off of him like a slug. The women lunge back at the two creatures that had hit the fall. One of the creatures evades her attack. She manages to hit the wounded one forcefully shoving her claw into its back piercing thought the creature’s chest. The other one landed on all fours opening its horrific mouth throwing it tongue at the women. With her free arm she lets the creature grab it, she tries to pull back struggling to pull the creature towards her. Her arms and legs start to turn more like that of beast, with all her might she manages to swing the monster upwards. Like a kids toy she swings the creature frantically smacking it into the ground and other pieces of the playground till there was nothing but red paste. The priest lands gracefully across the other side of the playground completely focused on the three creatures charging back at him. He jumps high into the air, seeing the creatures stop for a moment before shooting out their tongues at him. As he falls back like a blink of an eye you see pieces of meat fall back to the ground. The creatures scream in pain exposing their mouths wide open. The man taking this opportunity to strike, in one motion like butter he slides his sword across their mouths. Their howls of pain turn into silence as they land on their knees sliding the upper part of their head to fall over. Toby astonished at what he had just witnessed completely forgets that the two creatures are still alive. One of them starts to move again, grabbing Toby's leg with their claws. He frantically tires stab at the creatures’ head only for the bar to bounce off of its skins. He aims at the side of its eye piercing it causing the monster to throw him to the side screaming in pain. The man immediate without a second thought rushes over like a flash stabbing the monster in the back of the neck twisting the blade till the scream stops. He does the same with the other monster stabbing down though its chest as it laid on its back. Toby completely stunned and out of breath for what was basically a fight for his life and seeing how both effortlessly killed those creatures. Being able to catch his breath get a good look at the man’s face. The man seemed familiar. but didn’t know where he had seen him before.

“Hey where have I seen you befo-?”

He gets interrupted by the woman as she walked closer to them.

“Well hello there Mr. Chief I would have never expected to see you her.”

Toby looks at her as that beast like appearance fades away see that it had been the girl who had slapped in the face.

“Kurono what the hell, what are you doing in my dream?”

She responded in a surprised and laughing remark.

“Hahaha what, are you serious?”

“You really think this is a dream?”

“Why wouldn’t it be just look at us, those things, and this area where in.”

“Why wouldn’t it be a dream and plus main worry about this is why you’re in it.”

“I this your way of confessing to me?”

“What no! Shut up this isn't real.”

The man seeming to lose patients interrupts their little argument.

“Your name is Toby, you’re a second year that goes to Monogatari Academy, your friends with the Tanjiro captain of the Sojutsu club, you got slapped by Kurono during lunch period in class, and you secretly have a crush on Hitomi.”

In embarrassment he replies to what was told to him.

“WA-WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?”

“Which part?”

“THE LAST PART.”

“That last part I just guessed I didn’t think it was true till now.”

He grows in embarrassment for blurting out his secret, Kurono a bit agitated steps in.

“Anyways does that prove this is not a dream?”

“No, not really everything he said, except the last part anyone can really know.”

She stares at Toby in a serious manner.

“Then what about the **Letter** you must have read it while wearing the jewelry since you’re like this.”

Shocked to hear that she knew about the letter.

“How do you know about the **Letter**?”

“It because we also got a it.”

Toby bewildered to what he is hearing to think that this might actually be real.

“There is no way you would have known that, oh my god this is real, THIS IS REAL!”

Toby stares at his arms seeing the blood dripping off of them and piece of the monster tongue still wrapped around him. He falls backwards on pushing himself back away further from them.

“No no no no NO, HOW WHY IS THIS REAL!”

The man seeing Toby’s reaction turns his back to him in disgust. Kurono approaches Toby slowly trying to not agitate him more. She grabs his hand to try to calm him down.

“Hey, Toby, relax look at me it's going to be okay alright you’re going to be fine we are all fine.”

Toby slaps her hand out of his scared and frustrated to what is happening.

“NO, ITS NOT FINE LOOK AT ME I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF THOSE THINGS THAT ATTACKED ME AND WERE STUCK HERE WITH NO WAY OUT.”

“I’M NOT FINE I’M FAR FROM THE FUCK FINE.”

She grows agitated with the way Toby is reacting, she slaps him across the face to get some sense into him.

“Look at me! You’re going to fine these wounds are nothing okay you will be fine.”

Toby stares at her and sees a bit of agitation and sympathy in her eyes.

“But my wounds I-I need to get a hospital and how are we going to get out?”

“Don’t worry about that we will take care of that, but first let's get that tongue off of you okay.”

With a soft smile she gently removes the tongue off his arm. She then transforms one of her fingers into a claw slashing one of her palms creating a small cut. Both Toby and the man react to what she is doing. The man first response with surprise and disgust.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“It’s fine, don't worry about it I’m going to heal him.”

“With what your blood?What are you going to do smear it on his open wounds?”

“No, I’m going to let him drink my blood.”

Both men in shock respond at the same time.

“What?!?!”

“Relax hahaha my blood has healing properties.”

“Since when? You never told me this.”

“Well you never asked so I never told you hahaha.”

“Now here drink Toby.”

Toby disgusted and hesitant by the suggestion of drink someone else's bodily fluids.

“Eww no can we just go to a hospita-.”

She interrupts him.

“NO, you’re losing a lot of blood and even if we did make it to a hospital what would we tell them? That you got attacked my monsters?”

“I mean yeah that would be a huge problem explaining this and my sister would kill me if she saw how I was in.”

“Plus, how can I even trust you that this will really work?”

“So, what us coming in here rescuing you, risking our lives just to let you die. Do you really think we would do that?”

“Fair point, okay I’ll do it but I'm not going to like it.”

Kurono presents her open wound to Toby. He stares at it noticing that the wound is starting to close up.

“Hurry up before it closes!”

Toby grabs her hand and press it against his mouth. He lets the red liquid flow into his mouth, the second it touches his lips a surge of energy shoots through his body. Like a newborn on a mother's tit his mind goes blank for a second tightening his grip on her hand sucking on it as if there was no tomorrow. Kurono seeming in a bit of pain endures it for a few seconds before pushing him off.

“That enough!”

The man angered and revolted on the type of act he had just witnessed. Toby coming back to his senses is a bit shocked and relieved. He was glad that his wounds started to close up on his own, yet he was shocked a bit on how intoxicating it was drinking it. Kurono looks at her hand seeing that the wound had fully closed up and offers it back to Toby. Toby sees it and grabs her hand left himself off the ground and stand in front of them.

“So how are you feeling?”

“A lot better actual, I can’t believe that really worked.”

“Thought it would, anyways time to get out.”

The man sheathes his sword and they all walk towards the entrance of the playground. Toby looks around at the mess they had made.

“Hey, we can’t just leave this mess behind the playground is trashed and there are dead monsters everywhere.”

“Shouldn’t we like tell the police or government about this?”

Kurono replies in a monotone voice.

“There is no point, once we leave this playground and everything in it will go back to normal.”

As they walked to the invisible wall, she places her hand on it, closing her eyes she says in English a single phrase.

“ _Disperse_ ”

The green prison that surrounded the playground disappears taking the dead creatures with it and repairing the playground as if it was new. Toby notices who the playground had changed for the better.

“So that's how everything gets fixed, so that must also mean you two must be the shadowy figures that were flying in the sky. You two all over the internet.”

“Yeah, we have been doing this for a few months now, so we're bound to be seen hahaha.”

“That’s pretty cool that you two are basically repair Japan.”

“Hahaha yeah I guess we kind of indirectly did it so.”

“But still that’s cool that you’re doing, how did you know I was there at the playground?”

“Oh yeah, whenever some of those things pop up, they create a space that is different from our own.”

“A space? Like a different dimension?”

“Yeah kind of like that, it’s called a Nether.”

“But wait how did you know I was in there?”

“Well we didn’t, once a Nether pops up it can be seen miles away by us.”

“Can other people see it?”

“I don’t think so, as far as I’ve seen people that go inside the Nether don’t notice it and walk through it.”

“What about those creatures can they attack normal people that enter into that?”

“I don’t think so since as far as we seen people never stick around long enough in the Nether to see if they get attacked.”

“That's so weird, also what where those things anyways and why did one pop up while I was inside.”

“Those creatures we call them Nomads, they seem to come from those bubbling pools you’ve seen and appear randomly when a Nether appears”

“Me and, oh I forgot to introduce you.”

The man stiffens up and gets agitated knowing he would be addressed.

“This sour puss over here is Gabriel he looks mean, but he has a big heart.”

“He really doesn't talk to people that much or let alone have friends.”

“I think I’m the only person he talks too I sometimes feel sorry for-.”

Gabriel interrupts her from embarrassing him in front of Toby.

“That’s enough Kurono!”

“I don’t need to run your mouth to a person we meet.”

“Besides I choose to not have friends while I haven’t seen you making any female friends of your own.”

“So, lets focus on the task at hand.”

“We are looking to find information about the letter, seeing you like this mean you also read it too.”

“Yeah, I got a **Letter** in my room so what about it?”

“We are looking to know what this **Letter** means, why we got it, who gave it to us, and find if there are more people like us that could probably have answers.”

Kurono pouts at Gabriel's response to her.

“You really are a sour puss you know that.”

“That doesn’t matter at least with tonight we know there are more people like us.”

They both look at each other agree in what they found tonight. Toby still confused asks them about it.

“So, what, you know there are more people like us?”

“Well no we don’t know, but that fact is we got our letters months ago 4 to be exact and you happen to get your **Letter** , today right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, with that there could be a possibility that more people will get **Letters** , even then whose to know if the **Letters** are exclusive to our town?”

“Well when I talked to Tanjiro today he saw in the news that there have been incidents about stuff being repaired all over Kanto so there is that.”

“There we go at least we can narrow our search here in Kanto, but who’s to say it just here, maybe it can be all over Japan or even the world.”

“There could be hundreds or thousands of us that got these letters and got superhuman abilities.”

“What is to stop them from committing crimes?”

“For all we know this must really be some government experiment to see how people reacted to this? Maybe some people died when they read it?”

“They died?”

“I’m just saying that we might have just been the lucky ones that read it and not spontaneously died.”

“Gabriel, I think that's a little far-fetched.”

“Far-fetched? Everything that we can and have done these past months is Far-fetched.”

“Let's say this isn’t some government experiment, why us? What makes us so special?”

“I think, we are connected in some way, but I can’t put my figure one it.”

“So, I think at most we should try to find more answers about this mysterious **Letter**.”

“For now, we should look around more or night patrols so maybe we find someone in a Nether like we did with Toby.”

Toby stares at him confused and worried.

“What do you mean we?”

“What?”  
“Look I’m grateful for what you guys did for me, but this is too much for me.”

“I don’t think I can repeat another night like this again.”

“You piece of shi-.”

Kurono interrupts Gabriel. She looks at Toby with worried eyes.

“Toby are you saying you won’t help us learn about the letter. Aren’t you a bit curious about it?”

“I mean like I would but come one look at me I almost died there.”

“I don’t know how to fight, like you guys.”

“I couldn’t do anything. I just barely survived as you two did all the work.”

“I’d just drag you down or worse...”

Toby crouches down staring at the ground.

“I’m pathetic...how can I help you when I can’t even help myself...”

Kurono grabs Toby under his shoulder lifting him up.

“Toby, I know it’s scary at first, but we need you.”

“Look as us, do you think we knew how to do this in one night?”

“At first it was pretty rough for both of us, we had no clue what we were doing.”

“The only way we got better was by keeping at it and learning from our mistakes.”

“I'm not going to lie there were times where we almost died-.”

Gabriel interrupts.

“Those happened because you didn’t listen to me when I had plan yet yo-”

“ANY WAYS, you know what I’m trying to say right.”

“Let's help each other become a better us sound good.”

She extends her hand to Toby with the purest smile that could warm anyone to the core. As Toby looked at her, he felt he was flying in the sky again. All his doubts and worries had left. He grabs her hand and give her firm shake. He smiled back at her with a determined face.

“Yeah let’s do it.”

As he stared at those two, he wanted to be someone they could count on whenever anything got bad. From this day forward his life would change, he wanted to become a better person not just for others but for himself too.


End file.
